Forceful Negotiations
by Tasha Hill
Summary: Based on a deleted scene from Attack of the Clones, Count Dooku speaks with Padme again. In private.


Forceful Negotiations

By Tasha Hill

Rating: R

Genre: Angst

Summary: Based on a deleted scene in Star Wars: Attack of the Clones. Count Dooku talks to Padme once again.

Padme looked around her as she and Anakin were being returned to their cells. Anakin would be put in a force field, like Obi-Wan had been, while Padme would be put in a cell alone. The guards growled and shoved them roughly, forcing them to walk fast. They stopped once they reached his cell. One of the guards opened the door.

As Anakin began walking into his cell, another guard pulled out a hand taser and brought it to Padme's neck. He shocked her with it, and she yelled out painfully and fell to the ground unconscious. Upon hearing her scream, Anakin tried to get to her, but he was grabbed and shoved into his cell, where he was instantly caught in the immobilized force field.

"Padme!" Anakin cried in horror.

Anakin saw the guards gather around her, one of them picking her up. He tried using the Force, but the field prevented it. He banged his fists against it in frustration.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking her?" Anakin yelled, his voice filled with great fear and uncertainty.

The guards ignored Anakin and carried Padme away. Anakin tried desperately to call out to Obi-Wan or other Jedi through the Force, but that didn't work. Anakin was completely helpless to do anything to help Padme. He was afraid and didn't know what was going to happen. Padme was taken to a small med lab and the doors were sealed tight.

Hours later, Padme woke up to find that she wasn't in her cell. Moaning a bit, she sat up and looked around. She was in a bedroom, one she didn't recognize. She finished scanning her surroundings and bit her lip before swallowing hard. She remembered the guards stunning her with something and Anakin yelling her name.

"Anakin," Padme whispered with great sadness.

Padme got out of the bed and stopped, looking down at herself. She was wearing a navy blue sleeveless silk dress. She didn't understand what was going on. She moved toward the door and became scared when she found it locked.

"Good evening, Senator," a male voice said calmly.

Padme gasped at recognition of the voice and spun around. Count Dooku stood a few feet away from her, and he was as sinister as ever.

"What is this, Dooku? Why am I—" Padme started, getting angry.

Dooku held his hand up. Padme was instantly silent, and she felt her brow knit with confusion and fear.

"What's—" Padme started.

"Silence," Dooku demanded.

Padme became silent again without knowing why. Dooku smirked while staring at her. He lowered his hand and held it out to her.

"Come to me," Dooku commanded firmly.

Padme was frightened when she found herself walking to Dooku without hesitation and placing her hand in his. She shuddered in disgust when she felt his fingers close. She closed her eyes and looked away when he brought her hand to his lips to kiss it. Dooku stopped just as it reached his lips.

"Look at me, Senator," Dooku said softly yet tinged with evil.

When the senator's eyes met his, Dooku proceeded to kiss her hand. Padme thought he would release her hand after he kissed it, but he didn't.

"Speak," Dooku commanded.

"What have you done to me?" Padme demanded angrily.

Dooku chuckled sinisterly. He had to admire the feistiness he sensed in her angry demeanor. He never thought he'd find either of them beneath her calm appearance, but he found them appealing.

"Mind tricks won't work on you, Senator," Dooku sneered and narrowed his eyes. "Your willfulness is too strong, but there are other ways to make you compliant. A chip has been implanted into your cerebral cortex. If it's tampered with in any way, it will self-destruct and take your life. You belong to the Sith now."

"I will never belong to—" Padme started, becoming horrified.

Dooku raised his hand quickly, and Padme was once again instantly silent. The senator felt her body start to tremble. It was slow at first, but it got more intense.

"But you do, my dear," Dooku said cruelly. "My master, Lord Sidious, has promised to give you to me if your implant was successful. It was, and you belong to me now."

Dooku placed his hands on Padme's upper arms and held her there. Padme became very frightened as he began lowering his face to hers, stopping only a few inches from her lips.

"You will not cry. You will not show any sign of repulsion. You will only show passion, lust, heat, desire and need. For me," Dooku said, a cruel smile forming on his face.

Padme wanted to move desperately, but her body wouldn't budge. The chip saw to that, and she was absolutely terrified.

"Please don't—" Padme started with a whimper.

"Kiss me," Dooku interrupted firmly.

The Sith Lord brought the senator's body against him, and she put her arms around his neck. They kissed a few minutes before he pulled back. Dooku looked Padme in the eyes, relishing from seeing the incredible fear and unease in them.

"You will think of no one but me," Dooku said and kissed Padme once more. "Take off your clothes."

"Please don't do this," Padme whimpered as her hands went to the straps.

"Take off your clothes," Dooku commanded and smiled sinisterly.

Dooku stepped back a few feet and Force summoned a chair to him. He sat down, his eyes never leaving Padme.

"And come to me," Dooku said.

Padme resumed sliding the straps down her shoulders and pulled her arms out. She moved the top part down, revealing her bare breasts. Dooku's predatory gaze never left her form. When Padme saw he was watching her, she averted her eyes, a fearful whimper escaping her lips. That didn't sit well with him.

"Never look away from me," Dooku said fiercely, and Padme looked back at him. "Proceed."

Padme then pushed the dress the rest of the way down. She realized with horror that she hadn't been allowed her undergarments. She stood naked before the Sith Lord. An evil smile crossed his face. Padme crossed the room and stood before him. Dooku leaned back a little in his chair and reached down, undoing his trousers and freeing himself. He looked at Padme.

"Take me in you," Dooku said and held out his hand. "Come to me."

Padme took Dooku's hand, and he guided her to straddle his legs. Dooku held himself in hand until she had begun her descent upon his member. They moaned simultaneously as she kept moving down until he was completely sheathed inside her. Padme was inwardly screaming in agonizing pain. She had been a virgin until now. She wanted to scream out her anger, but she couldn't. Dooku leaned back in the chair even further. He took Padme's hips in his hands and looked at her with an intense expression in his eyes.

"Move slowly," Dooku said quietly.

Padme found herself putting her hands on Dooku's shoulders, using them for leverage, as she began moving up and down on him. She couldn't stop herself from moaning loudly in ecstasy. She didn't want this at all, but her free will was gone. Dooku gripped her hips tighter. After a while, he began moving with her and looked at her, his intense look becoming even more so.

"Beg me not to stop. You want it harder. Tell me," Dooku demanded, his voice filled with ferocity.

Padme was absolutely disgusted. If she were able to, she'd pound on Dooku until her fists were sore. She thought he was the sickest, evilest man she'd ever heard of. She wanted this to stop now, but it seemed there was no end in sight.

"Don't stop. Please, take me harder," Padme whispered, her voice filled with excitement, albeit unwillingly.

Dooku's grip tightened once more. As he thrusted up into Padme harder, he brought her down on him hard and fast. His grunts and her moans seemed to echo in the room. He could feel himself coming to completion, as if he were ready to explode. He quickly grabbed Padme and held her still as he emptied himself into her, relishing at hearing her loud moans. When the spasms subsided, he slumped in the chair, feeling satisfied. Her body went to rest on his, but he held her back by the shoulders.

"Kiss me," Dooku demanded.

Padme leaned forward, and they kissed, tongues dueling. Dooku broke it and pushed her back to look at her.

"Prepare the bed for us," Dooku said.

Padme rose and winced somewhat when she felt Dooku slide out of her. As she went toward the bed, Dooku got out of the chair and finished undressing. He turned and looked at Padme, who was standing by the bed.

"Get into bed," Dooku commanded.

Padme obeyed as Dooku waved his arm and the lights went off before joining her. The vile man took his usual position on his back while the senator lay on her side, facing away from him. He turned his head in her direction, narrowing his eyes at her.

"You will not leave the bed during the night. Your Jedi friends will be executed at dawn," Dooku said and ran a finger along her arm, smiling evilly at the sound of her fearful shudders. "You will carry out the order. No remorse, no regret. Only Sith."

Dooku removed his hand and reassumed his position. After a while, he began to snore softly, telling Padme he was asleep. Padme could hold it in any longer and began crying silently. She was trapped being Dooku's sex slave and would probably be used to corrupt the Senate to the Separatists' advantage. It'd appear to all that she'd betrayed the Republic. She would be labeled a pariah and a Separatist whore. Padme closed her eyes tightly as she choked back a sob. She was now doomed to suffer pain and misery until the day she died. Though in her mind, she already was. Padme Amidala was dead.

THE END


End file.
